The Battlenight
by AstridTheArtist
Summary: What had happened to Hiccup's mom? And why was Astrid left behind with only her dad and her brother Sven? both these questions have one answer. 'The Battlenight.'
1. Chapter 1

((This is the story I already told you guys about. 'The Battlenight' is my idea of how Hiccup's mom was kidnapped and how Astrid's mom died. I'm going to build the whole story up with flashbacks of the people who live arround Berk. Please enjoy!))

**Winder: **_I do not own HTTYD, even though the OC's are mine._

* * *

**~The Battlenight~**

It had been a calm evening. It had been quiet. It had been almost perfect that day. Nobody had expected something like this would happen. Nobody had known it was silence before the storm.

Even the old wise women had thoughed it would be okay. Even she had thoughed nothing would happen. Even she was wrong...

It had been awfull, that night. Worse than anyone could imagine. Worse than their most feared nightmares.

A lot of lifes had been lost. Most of them were dead, some were catched by dragons and taken away. They had never lost this much before.

And it had been like the dragons wanted to destroy Berk. They didn't take any food, no, not at all. All they did was burn everything down. They had tried to destroy Berk. And they didn't fail.

Stoick was sitting in the great hall with Gobber. He was staring blankly at the wall. Gobber had tried to talk to him, but Stoick kept staring into the emphty space.

Flashbacks. That was all that he saw.

**_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire...  
_****_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._**

_Everything was burning. Everything. I looked arround and saw our own house was on fire too. All I could think about was saving Hiccup and Valka. They were indoors. Inside of the burning house. When I ran to our house, I saw Valka was outdoors, holding Hiccup tightly. Our little son had blood all over his face, he had a cut on his forhead, that was probably the reason why he was bleeding. He was crying. Valka handed Hiccup over to me, she was wounded too. Her back was completely burned. Just when I tried to ask her if she was alright a Monstrous Nightmare came and took her. I yelled at her and the dragon. I pulled my sword out and threw it towards the dragon, but I missed him. I was too late. They were too high and he was taking my wife away, leaving me behind with our 6 year old todler. She yelled at me that she would be fine, but we both knew she was going to die. "Take care of Hiccup!" Was the last thing I heard her saying before she dissapeared between the clouds.  
_

"Stoick?" Gobber put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are yah sure?"

"Yes, Gobber! I'm fine!" Stoick stood up and left the great hall, walking towards the nurse hut. He walked in and looked at all the wounded people. His eyes stopped searching when they found a thin, auborn haired and green eyed boy. He walked towards the boy who was sleeping, a nurse was by his side. "Is he okay?"

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone.'**_

_Fire. Fire, everywere. I heard my mom screaming. "Hiccup?! Hiccup where are you?!" "I'm here mommy!" Was my reply. She ran towards me with a shield in front of her, to protect her for the fire. She let her shield drop as she saw me with this bleeding cut on my forhead. She looked worried. Worried about me, I guess. I looked at her with wide eyes, I saw the reflection of the fire in her eyes. She smiled lightly at me and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay..." She said. I nodded and she lifted me up. She forgot her shield so she turned her back towards the flames to protect me. Once we were outdoors, we saw dad coming towards us. She handed me over to him and I hugged him tightly while I burried my face in his chest, I didn't want to see the battle. I heard dad screaming and felt him throwing something, so I looked up. Mom was in the air, held by the claws of a Monstrous Nightmare. "MOMMY!" I yelled after she dissapeared.  
_

The small boy suddenly woke up and sat up, breathing heavyly. He saw his dad and began to cry. Stoick took his little son on his lap, wiped his tears away and stroke his back for comfort.

"It's all gonna be okay... No one can hurt you now."

**_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down...  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..._**

* * *

((I hope you guys liked it! This was a short chapter, and I used the lyrics of the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. The lyrics fits perfectly with this story and the song itself is awesome.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to post the second chapter, but it's here! I was pretty busy, a lot of tests and I really have to get high grades cause it's going downwards with my grades... Anyways, I do have to say I really enjoy writing this story. My e-mail kind of chrashed so I couldn't contact my current beta-reader, and he's also busy and kind of not doing anything with HTTYD anylonger, he also quitted all his facebook pages and stuff, so I think I need a new beta-reader. Anyways, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes while writing the story, sorry for all the mistakes you come across. I hope you guys still will like it!))

**Winder: **_I do not own HTTYD, even though the OC's are mine._

* * *

**~The Battlenight~**

She had been sitting and watching her mom fight, proud of the girl she was. The fact that she was able to be like her mother fascinating her. To be the new Angeline Hofferson of the village.

She never thoughed her mom would get hurt, she couldn't get hurt! She was the best women viking ever!

She never thoughed she would loose her mother, that she would watch her die in her arms...

_I bit my lip in excitement. Mom had told me to stay in my room, but I just had to watch her fight! I was hiding behind a tree when something shocking happened. The Monstrous Nightmare mom was fighting with burned her. Her face, chest, arms... Everything. "MOM!" I yelled and ran towards her, throwing my axe at the dragon. The dragon seemed to be scared, he flew_ _away._ (The dragon actually didn't see Astrid as something that was worth fighting with, but she doesn't really know that.)_ I took mom and helped her to get up on her feet. We walked to our house and there she collapsed on the ground. I didn't knew what was going on, I brought her a blanket and took her head on my lap. I stroke her forhead while singing the lullaby she used to sing for me to get me asleep. She smiled softly at me while tears streamed down her cheek. I had never seen her cry before. She took a deep breath and pulled her necklace off. She forced me to put it on. Then she gave me her ring. "And that's for Sven..." She said, almost whispering. "But mom..." "Shh..." She leaned up and kissed my forehead. "I love you." She laid back on my lap as her eyes closed. I thoughed she was sleeping,so I wrapped her in with the blanket and laid against her. The next morning, I woke up in Sven's arms. "Where's mom?"_

_**Hold on to this lullaby... ****Even when the music's gone.**  
_

Astrid woke up, breathing heavy. She looked arround and saw she was in the nurse hut. It was night, everbody was sleeping except for... Hiccup. "Hiccup..?" She whispered. Hiccup quickly looked up at his childhood bestfriend. "A-astrid!" "Sshhhh!" "Sorry..." He whispered after being pointed out on the fact he had been screaming.

Astrid climbed out of bed and walked towards where Hiccup was laying. "What are we doing here..?" "I have no idea..!" Was Hiccup's answer. She saw the wound on his head. "I can see why YOU are here though..."

A nurse noticed the two were awake and walked towards them. She put Astrid in bed after putting Hiccup's blanket on him. Astrid sighed with a frown as she was forced to lay down. "I don't want to sleep! I want mom!" She said a little too loud.

"I can't get your mom, darling. But I could go and get your father or your brother if you'd like me to." Was the nurse's answer as her soft smile dropped.

Astrid said nothing and laid back, noticing Hiccup was asleep, or pretending to be asleep. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, cuddling into her blanket. She quickly fell asleep and began to dream.

_"Where's mom?" Sven didn't answer and kept carrying me away. "Sven!" He finally looked down at me. "She's not here." Was his answer. "Where is she then?" "Somewhere far away." "Why? She wouldn't leave us!" He sighed softly and pressed me firmly against his chest. I stayed quiet as he carried me to the nurse hut. He put me on one of the beds and kissed my forehead. "I will be back. Now I have to go and help dad out." He was gone before I could say a thing._

**_But all that's death, and gone, and passed tonight._**

The next morning, Astrid woke up. Sven was sitting on a chair by her bed. She yawned and sat up. "Goodmorning lil sis." Sven said with a slight sad smile. Astrid chuckled lightly. "Morning big bro."

_**Come morning light, you and I... We'll be safe and sound.**_

* * *

((An other short chapter. It took me three days to write this though, just simply because I don't have any time and because I had to read it over and over again a few times. There'll probably be a third chapter, but I'm not quite sure.))


End file.
